Stars in the Maze
by WolfQueen81135
Summary: The maze is a mysterious thing. It is a forbidden thing to go into the maze unless you are a runner. Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is on his personal ship with General Armitage Hux on board with him. When they see the Millenium Falcon and Kylo Ren senses Rey and that is when everything changes. [Reylo] I don't own these characters, only my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

The maze is a mysterious thing. It is a forbidden thing to go into the maze unless you are a runner. Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is on his personal ship with General Artimage Hux on board with him. When they see the Millenium Falcon and Kylo Ren senses Rey on board he automatically has a group of Tie fighters to surround her. That is when everything goes haywire and everything changes.

They are whisked away into the unknown world of the maze.

Rated M because I plan to include adult content that may be inappropriate for a certain age. Unless, you know you can handle suggestive themes.

I hope you guys enjoy my first story. Also, keep in mind that I am in school and Track and Field season is about to start so, I do not know how often I will be able to publish. so, please keep that in mind. Helpful criticism is also encouraged and welcomed. I hope you have a wonderful day/night and you are living a wonderful life.

-WolfQueen81135


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

_I do not own anything. I only own my ideas on the plot._

Kylo

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was looking out of the front of his personal ship. When Kylo Ren senses something he turns around to see Rey in a panicked state. Rey turns around when her eyes find him a look of sheer fear washes over her face.

"No, no, no! This should not be happening. I watched him die. I watched you kill him" Rey yelled as she frantically pushing button and levers trying to make the Millenium Falcon go down to a planet. She is finally, successful.

He managed to get inside her head without her noticing and obtain the location of the resistance and the scavenger. That is when Rey realized what happened and yelled at to get out of her head. Kylo Ren felt Rey trying to push him out of her head, but by then it was too late. He was only one minute away from her location and Kylo Ren already locked onto her mind which prevented her from trying to close the connection. He came to a realization that if he was able to connect to her brain and prevent her from pushing him out then, he could control her actions. He willed her to freeze and Rey could not move.

"Go to Naboo, NOW!" he yelled at the ones flying his ship.

"No! please" Rey sobbed.

That is when his ship arrived at Naboo and docked near the Millenium Falcon. He decided to release her when he arrived in front of the ship. He saw Rey run into a nearby cave.

"General! With me! General shoot her if need be, but DO NOT KILL"

Stormtroopers blocked the entrance way and they made their wave into the cave. He saw Rey turn around and charged at General Hux. Kylo Ren froze her with the force and her lightsaber flew out of her hand. Meanwhile, General Hux was about to pull the trigger from his blaster which was aimed at her head.

 _HOW dare he disobey my direct order! I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He is just a general who is easily replaceable. He will learn not to disregard my DIRECT ORDERS! He will pay._

"General Hux. My order was NOT to KILL!" Kylo Ren said as General Hux was making choking and gagging sounds.

"Do you understand! DO NOT KILL!"

"Yes-Ren"

"That is Supreme Leader to you!"

"Yes-Supreme-Leader" General Hux gasped. Kylo Ren then promptly stopped chocking him and he fell to the ground.

"NOW! Aim to injure. .UNDERSTAND?" Kylo Ren said maliciously.

"Yes, Supreme-Leader" General Hux said with pure disgust as he shot Rey in the leg.

"AHHHHHH" Rey yelled through tears and pain as she crumpled to the ground.

Kylo Ren the walked to pick up her lightsaber.

 _Impressive! The Scavenger managed to build a dual-bladed lightsaber._ He ignited the blades. _Purple blades! That is incredibly rare! This makes her even more attractive! STOP THAT! Don't think that. She might find out._ He then turned off the lightsaber.

Rey stretched out her arm and the lightsaber moved in his hands. _NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN_. Kylo Ren stretched out his arm to willing the lightsaber to come to him. He knew Rey was strong with the force, but in her weakened state Kylo Ren is significantly stronger. Slowly and painfully the lightsaber drifted to his hands. It would seem as if the lightsaber was fighting quicksand. Nonetheless, the lightsaber reached his hand. Although, when the lightsaber reached his hand a blinding light appeared and the three of them were pulled through the ground.

* * *

To be continued...

Thank You SO Much For Reading this!

You guys/ladies are the absolute best. I appreciate it so much. Do you have any ideas on how I can make my story better? I would appreciate the feedback.

Also, I realize the first chapter is short- I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The second chapter will introduce the maze and Thomas!

-WolfQueen81135


	3. Chapter 2: The Glade

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ONLY MY IDEAS!**

Mild language. [Reylo is starting]

General Armitage Hux

He was slowly drifting in between unconsiousness and consiousness. His eyes were sore and his whole body ached with pain and sornessness. When he finally managed to keep his eyes open he jumped back banging his head against a cool. He saw Supreme Leader Kylo Ren standing over him.

"OWW! WTF Supreme Leader!"

"You need to wake up, whatever we are in is moving. It seems like we are in a metal box with crates."

"You didn't need to stand over me though!"

"Are you questioning my tactics Hux?"

"No, Supreme Leader!"

 _Man do I hate him!_

Suddenly, the box came to an abrubt stop.

Thomas

A loud eardefeaning noise rang across the Glade. The group of boys all ran to the cage bringing the next delivery up. The cage got opened by one of the boys. We all gather around in a circle looking down at the new greenie.

 _Or, should I say greenies? There are two boys in the cage! Actually, the look more like men that have been through Hell. Both are dressed in all back and both are carrying unknown weapons. One carrying something sinilar to a gun the other looks like a sword hilt._

 _Someone jumped down ready to help them out._

"Don't fucking touch me!" Said the person with the hilt.

"I just want to help, no worries man!"

Then, the one with the sword hilt jumped and landed behind us. While the other just climbed out. Gasps were let out.

"Who are you? Do you remember your names?" Thomas asked.

The one with the gun-looking thing replied, "Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?"

Even more gasps were let out in confusion and question.

"I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order and leader of the Knights of Ren! This is General Armitage Hux of the First Order!"

 _This is so bizzare! The first time that two people came up, they both know their names, and they are armed with foreign things._

"What is the 'First Order' and how did you get here" Alby asked.

"The First Order is the ruler of the entire galaxy! All systems bows to us or they get dealt with!"

"-Okay- I am sure you guys are tired. We will let you sleep."

Although, all of the basics were given to them before they feel asleep.

 _Next Day_

Still Thomas

Another loud noise rang across the glade just like yestarday.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Kylo Ren said.

"Follow me and I will explain"

Both General Hux and Kylo Ren followed me. Soon everybody else followed.

"This noise rang across the Glade when you guys came up. It signals another delivery of supplies and a new greenie. It usally comes up one a month. That is why we were shocked when we saw both of you guys. There is usally only one biy that comes up."

The same person opened up the box and there were gasps. Thomas, Kylo Ren, and General Hux made their way through.

"FUCK!" Kylo Ren said!

Kylo Ren

"Fuck!" I say.

 _I look down and what do I see? I see Rey!_

"Someone go down and get her!"

Someone started to jump when I forced the person to stay pn the ground.

"I will get! No one Except Me will be Allowed to touch her! Do you. Understand!"

Nods and yeses were recieved. I jump down and pick her up. I carry her straight to the medical area they set up. Then Kylo Ren forces her to wake up.

"Ben-", she says then she is fully awake and backs up into the pole, "NO, No, no!"

"My name is not Ben! It is Kylo Ren and you will call me that understand!"

"Please! Ben-."

"Kylo Ren!

"Please! Don't do this!"

"You broke my heart! We could have ruled the galaxy togeather!"

Rey then ducked and ran into the open.

"Fight me Kylo Ren and we will see!" Rey said as she ignited her saberstaff.

 _Shit! I didn't disarm her. Shit. Shit. Shit! Fine! She wants to be that way! She will get her fight._

Kylo Ren walked towards her as if he was a panther stalking his prey. Kylo Ren ignited his saber sword and lunged for her.

CLIFF HANGER!

I am so excited! I finished another chapter! I am sorry for the delay. I just have a busy schedule. I am sure you will understand.

Thank you so much for taking your time to read this "book". Also, the chapter is longer! I hope you ladies/gentlemen have an amazing day and live your life to the fullest.

-WolfQueen81135


	4. Chapter 3: The battle

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas

Kylo Ren

He lunged and Rey just barely dodged the fiery blade. He quickly turned and twirling his blade he stabbed towards her. Rey barely caught the bald before it hit her.

Whispering, "Let me teach you!", Kylo Ren said.

"No!"

Rey yelled and charged at him, but due to the fact he was superior in strength, knowledge, in training, and in capability, he was easily able to dodge then attack. He swung his saber back and swooped his leg in front and under her. In which, causing her to fall forward. She gasped in pain and in surprise when she fell. She turned onto her back only to see that Supreme Leader had his lightsaber directed to her neck and he was standing directly over her. Although, right then, Rey jutted her foot up towards and into his genitals. Grunting in pain he collapsed onto his knee. Rey had her lightsaber pointing towards him now. The shift in the battle changed only to be altered again. Kylo Ren dropped back into a laying position and rolled. Causing Rey to lose her balance and fall. They were back to where they started.

Rey

Rey got up quickly, but it cost her a lot of her energy. Her energy was draining from the exertion. Despite the fact that she lived in the desert for as long as she could remember. Which is unusual because one who lives in the desert needs to have a better respiratory system than most. Breathing heavily Rey took up a defensive position. Kylo Ren charged at Rey and she parried. It seemed as if he never got tired. She was forced to stay on the defensive while his attacks came endlessly. Kylo Ren slammed his blade against her's causing her to stumble. That is when she started she tiny yellow speckles in her vision. Kylo Ren once again, had his blade directed towards her when even more specks of yellow made her way into her vision. The specks grew larger and were blinking rapidly. She stumbled backward dropping the saber and kneeling in a slumped position. Putting her hands to her head she shook her head- a headache was coming on.

Kylo Ren

Thomas, Newt, and the others were running towards them. When Rey started acting weird. The next thing he knew was Rey was on the ground. The group reached them just in time for Rey to pass out. He put away his blade and put Rey in a bridal carry.

"Where is the medical area!"

Thomas urgently replied, "Follow me"!

They soon arrived in a hut with a bed in it. They placed Rey down and they started checking her pulse and overall health. She was in a good state although, she had a big bump on the side of her head.

"Did she get hit in the head?"

"No! Maybe I will hit Rey in the head."

 _Who does he think he is? There is no way I will hit her in the head on purpose. Maybe I did and I did not realize it. Yeah, that is why._

"Excuse me, but hello?"

"What!"

"Sorry, I was just informing you that she might have a headache."

"I am fully aware that she might have a headache when she gets up. If she fainted she will probably have a concussion! So, DO NOT TRY TO EDUCATE ME!"

Kylo Ren striding out of the hut and towards the gathering.

Thomas

The sky was becoming increasingly dark when a figure approached them. General Armitage Hux walked towards the figure. He whispered something to the shadow. They slowly walked into the light to see that it was Kylo Ren.

Thomas said, "Oh, hello Supreme Leader.", but only silence was received.

"Well, okay then don't answer me." Whispered Thomas.

"Sorry, Thomas for not answering. You were, you know, just interrupted my thoughts."

"Whatever, Fuck You!", laughing jokingly said, Thomas.

"Yeah, ha-ha, so very funny." glared Kylo Ren.

* * *

What will happen?

I apologize for posting so late. My schedule was chaotic to the point where I was stressing out. I have also, been struggling with my internal emotions. Besides that, I am so glad and so very grateful that there are people who want to read my story. Just to remind you guys/ladies I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts. Until then, farewell, have a good day, or whatever time of day it is for you. Don't forget to love yourself for who you are.

In addition, I am thinking of putting a quote for every post I make. Please, please, Please tell me your thoughts.

-WolfQueen81135


	5. Chapter 4: An Example

THANK YOU SO MUCH to decide to countinue reading. I know I have not oublished in a lomg time, but I am very busy. Thank you.

disclaimer: I do not own amything, but my ideas.

General Hux

"What the Fuck did you do"!

"Known of your business" snarled Supreme Leader.

"Do you understand the consequences of what you have done?"

"And what have I done?" replied Kylo Ren, "Be careful of what you say."

"Seriously? You jus-t atta-cked R-"

"Don't you dare say that I attacked her! She attacked me!" announced Kylo Ren as he held General Hux in a choke hold. Finally, what seemed to be a very long time for General Hux, he stopped.

"My apologies, Supreme Leader."

Newt

Newt came back to announce that Rey was slowly waking up. He started walking faster, and faster, until he started running.

Calling Supreme Leader as he ran.

"What is it!"

"Well Supreme Leader, Rey is slowly waking up."

"Good, now get put of my way."

Kylo starts to walk away, "You are going the wrong way, other way."

"Shut the Fuck up, I know that."

Kylo Ren finally comes back with Rey limping and clearly trying to get away. Suddenly, Gally comes running trying to attack Rey.

"Gally, STOP!"

"No, they are a danger to us. I saw something!" Yelled Gally charging Rey and Kylo.

Kylo instantly reacted. Igniting his lightsaber abiut to strike. Newt runs in between them and Gally is blocked.

"WHAT IN THE BLODDY HELL DID YOU DO THAT! We are will have to put you in the maze"

A few hours later...

Rey

Rey is feeling much better. Then, a horn is blown and everyone starts making their way to wall of the maze; Rey sees a Gally restrained and in the center of a semi circle.

"Please! I am sorry." And when Gally sees that will not work he starts saying things about how we are a danger to them. They start dragging him towards and opening in the wall.

" STOP"! Rey yells.

They stop and stare at her.

"He is right we are strangers and we are dangerous, but we also want to get out of here, so why don't we try and help each other"

"Yeah!" All of people cheer.

Gally is set free, but Kylo Ren slowly starts walking toward Gally and everyone parts to make way.

"KNOW ONE HURTS REY, or THEY WILL PAY FOR IT!" And he lights his sword and swings; instantly killing him.

Thank you soooooo much.

I appreciate all of you. I am sorry If the story seemed rushed. Next time I will try to make the story longer.

Also, please, please, please give feedback and comment

-WolfQueen81135


End file.
